Black Widow
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Three men that could have been Tatsuya's father in the Prince of the Yotsuba, and how Maya dealt with all of them. [An AU/side story of the Prince of the Yotsuba. None of the drabbles will be canon on the Prince of the Yotsuba until I decide on who would be his father down the road. P.S. don't read the 3rd drabble if you are a Mayumi fan.]


**_I wrote this with a headace trying to split my head. Sorry for grammar errors._**

 ** _For Mayumi fans, don't read the third drabble. You've been warn._**

* * *

 ** _Black Widow_**

 ** _Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. If I did, Tatsuya and Miyuki would be fucking, and Suzune would be a major Character._**

* * *

 _ **(Kokonoe Yakuma)**_

Inside of her personal study, Maya was doing some paperwork. She knows understood why her father avoided his study like a plague during his reign.

Regardless of how advance a society is, it seems that paperwork will never be completely eradicated.

In fact, if Maya's memory is accurate, the amount of paperwork that she was signing and authenticating is double compare to the usual workload of her deceased father.

' _I should have let Nee-san took the title.'_ Maya missed her days as an agent of the family. Life was simple then. She just tortures and kills those that poses a threat to the family. The fact that she now has a son that can accompany her in mission would have made her life much more enjoyable.

' _The joy of having an overpowered son.'_ Maya grinned at the thought of her eight years old son.

Tatsuya, her beloved son, was already taking in missions, and he never fails in any of the missions that he partakes. Sure, his methods were unrefined and barbaric, something that Maya does not tolerate whatsoever, but youth and brashness comes hand-in-hand. Her son may be more emotionally 'mature' than most children, but he is still a child, and is prone towards childish solutions.

With his power, going through an obstacle is more attractive than going around it.

Maya was confident that her son would overcome that destructive mindset in due time.

His last mission would assist him in growing out of his youthful brashness.

Tatsuya succeeded in that mission, he never fails, but she knew that her son considered that mission as a failure, regardless of the result.

This mission marks as the first time her son almost lost in battle, and he had the scars to prove his near death.

Strangely enough, her son did not fully heal the wounds that he sustain during the mission. Tatsuya told her that it was a reminder of how close he was in failing her.

It was both endearing and sweet of him.

' _He is going to look very yummy with those battle scars.'_ Maya thought in amusement, imagining her son's future physique and how much it would arouse her chosen wife for him.

Signing her signature on another long document, Maya momentarily pause before grinning. "I can kill you right now if I want to." Maya said as light erupted from behind her, showing the person that stood mere inches from him. "You had given me a good reason in killing you just 15 hours ago."

"In my defense, your son almost killed me as well. I have the scars to prove." The playful voice of a close acquaintance force a laugh out of Maya.

Maya had swore off men after the tragedy that befell on her. Sure, she flirted with men before, had slept with a few that she finds attractive enough, but she never married, she never took a boyfriend or a lover, and she never committed herself to another male.

The only man in her life was her son, and that is enough.

That said, the man behind her was one of the few that she had tolerated enough to have a positive relationship with. She had also like the man enough to invite him to her bed.

He was smart enough to know that nothing would come out of pursuing her, and she just desire a quick romp in bed, a sentiment that he shared with her.

He was never one for commitment.

"Your son was unrefined and barbaric, but skilled and powerful to an almost terrifying degree." The man stated with some pride in his voice. "Is he mine?" The man inquired casually.

"Yes." Maya immediately replied, not even bothering to dance around the issue. Tatsuya was hers, and even if his father now knows of his existence, she knew her son would not leave her. "What gave it away?" Maya asked, genuinely curious. Her son and her were always very careful to not allow a single DNA to linger in the areas that he visited.

It was too soon for the world to know of his existence.

Gods can be killed, it is a difficult venture, but it is still possible to kill a God.

Maya would not allow anyone to kill her son, unless it was her.

"When I pierce his heart with my hand." The man answered calmly. "I had enough traces of his blood in my hands to match it to my DNA."

A beam of light pierce right through his shoulders.

He did not look bothered by the attack on his person.

He knew her enough that she would not kill him this evening.

"Is that so?" Maya asked airily. "So, how does it feel to be a father, Yakumo-kun?"

"Do you require an alimony check from me?" Kokonoe Yakuma inquired with both seriousness and playfulness in his voice.

Maya could only laughed at such absurd answer. "I am many times more wealthier than you. I do not need your money." Maya stated before finally looking at the man that sired her son. The death in her eyes was very much palpable. "I also don't need you to be around him. We were doing just fine without you in our lives. He is doing well without a father is his life as well."

"Understood." Yakumo conceded quickly, not putting up a fight or any claim toward his son.

The sex that he had with Maya eight years ago was magnificent. Every time he was invited in her bed, Yakumo always left with good memories.

But he never wanted a child. He never dreamt of having a son.

Maya crave a child craved for a child though, and now that he has one, she will fight and kill to keep him.

He will not involve himself with a child that he never wanted to being with.

But…

"Tell Tatsuya-kun, that if he is interested, he can train with me in my dojo. I can teach him a few moves and tricks." Yakumo offered. This offer did not stem from him being the child's father. This offer stems from him wanting to take on the challenge of training a child with power that was too enormous for a single boy to wield.

"I'll consider it." Maya replied with a shrugged. There was no harm in having her son train with Kokonoe Yakumo.

His mastery of ninjutsu was renowned, and he was the last apprentice of one Yotsuba Motosuke.

"Goodbye then, Maya-chan." Yakumo turned around before stopping and looking over his former bedmate. "Would you like a quick romp?" Yakumo offered, with a perverse smile.

"I'll wait for my son to age, thank you very much." Maya would have accepted that offer if it was given eight years ago. Now that he has a son, and is incapable of having another, she was saving herself until the day her son was old enough to be taught of sex.

Maya was going to enjoy the twilight of her years training her son the art of pleasing a woman, with her as the willing participant.

"Pity." Yakumo said without sounding too disappointed.

With that, the Ninjutsu master disappeared, never to return to the Yotsuba estate or outwardly involve himself with the life of his son.

 _ **(Ichijou Gouki)**_

Entering a condominium owned by the Yotsuba, Tatsuya smiled thinly when his mother flung herself towards him.

Tatsuya caught his most beloved mother in an embrace, quite happy to have the woman who bore him into the world in his arms.

He could go without the confetti though.

Still, it felt right to embrace his mother. He was taller than her now, at age 16, he was taller now than his mother, and embracing her became more leisure than a chore at his height.

"Congratulation on your victories!" Maya told her son as she ushered him to an extravagant and leisurely looking couch.

Tatsuya could only rolled his eyes at his mother's antics. "I do not consider my victory worth celebrating." Tatsuya commented bluntly. "My opponents were mediocre, at best." Tatsuya allowed himself a few second to reminisce about the event that he took part of in the Nine School Competition.

Each events were such a bore, his 'rivals' more so.

"But you showed how superior you are to them." Maya stated giddily while pouring herself and her son wine from one of her favorite brands. Watching her son curb stomped everyone the stood before him was delightful. It was arousing watching how superior the boy that she bore into this world compared to the filth that populated the cruel world.

His power was absolute, and he wasn't even using much when dealing with those filth.

"I am superior because I came from you." Tatsuya, as he aged, grew to appreciate his mother more. Against all odds, against her handicap, she gave birth to him.

Speaking of his birth, Tatsuya momentarily frown before casually pulling his mother to his side. Maya was startled by this, but she curled up in her son's arms while offering him a glass of wine. Maya made herself very comfortable in her son's arms, her hands snaking down his pants. Maya was very much in the mood for a rough fuck, and she knew her son would indulge.

Even at age 16 and 46, the two still indulge themselves with each other's body, with Miyuki occasionally joining, much to Tatsuya's pleasure.

"Mother, may I asked something sensitive?" Tatsuya asked, out of respect for his mother if nothing else.

Maya could only chuckle. Her son mellowed down quite a bit after being introduce to the family, but he was still the walking God that she worships every night.

"You may." Maya allowed, while playfully stroking his manhood.

Her son was hard, and he was going to take her quite roughly, Maya knew this because she already knew the topic that they were going to discuss.

"Ichijou Masaki…" Tatsuya spoke the name of the _**boy**_ that dared think that he was worthy of his beloved. The fool that think of himself as his rival. "…he is my brother, isn't he?" Tatsuya asked calmly, not showing any shock or outrage with the information that he had gathered.

"Yes, he is." Maya's answer was swift and nonchalant. "You father is Ichijou Gouki." Maya finally divulge the name of the man that bore him into this world.

Tatsuya did not looked interested whatsoever with the bombshell that Maya dropped on him. In fact, he looked utterly disinterested.

"Is that so?" Tatsuya inquired with complete boredom. "I'm related to a weakling." Tatsuya mockingly despaired.

Maya could only laughed at her son's reaction to the identity of his father. His reaction was so him.

"Does he know that you bore him a son?" Tatsuya asked, this one with an urgent tone.

If Maya answered yes, she knew that her son would rise from his seat to kill Gouki.

Having one of her rivals killed was a tempting notion, but she preferred her son to be with her at the moment. No one would warm her bed if her son just went up and kill his father.

The truth is the best answer.

"He does not know." Maya answered, assuring her son. "He wasn't even aware that he was fucking me."

"It was one of my last mission before I became the Head of the Family. I infiltrated the Ichijou residence using the face of his soon to be wife. It was a simple mission, not worth mentioning. Just a quick information grab. In and out, quick and swift. When I got my hands on the information that I needed, I made my way out when I stumbled on a very drunk and depress Gouki. Apparently, she and her then fiancée were in an ugly fight. He looked very pathetic then, so I decided to lend him a hand."

Maya smiled perversely, remembering that night quite well.

"I allowed Gouki-san to bed me. He was good in bed, if nothing else. When he was sated, I dragged his wife to Gouki-san's room. Midori-san was very drunk, drugged, and hypnotized, and she was very much willing to accept my advances."

"You fucked her in front of her would-be husband?" Tatsuya looked at his mother, remembering how cruel she can be at times.

"Midori-san was enjoying it!" Maya defended herself jokingly. "Plus, me taking her virginity was payment for Gouki-san bedding me. He was good in bed, but not that good to satisfy me." Gouki almost satisfied her, but being drunk crippled his 'imagination' during their romp.

"But to make a long story short, I fucked both the matriarch and patriarch of the Ichijou Clan in one night. I then laid them together in a single bed, and then waited for morning to come." Maya then suddenly laughed hysterically. "They were not aware that I 'took' advantage of them the next morning, so they both thought that they had 'claimed' each other. They made up and then fuck each other that very morning. I was quite proud of them. Both of them were quick study."

Every time her fellows Heads commented that the Ichijou couple were the very picture of a loving couple, Maya allowed herself to feel smug. It was her, after all, that taught both of them how to enjoy flesh, and she was also the one the prevented them from splitting up over something mundane.

"A month after that mission, I found myself pregnant with you. Considering that I hadn't bedded another man after fucking Gouki-san and Midori-san, I concluded that Gouki-san is the father."

"I confirmed it." Tatsuya voluntarily informed his mother. "I match our signatures and DNA. The similarities is glaring."

"Does it change anything?" Maya asked, not all that worried. Her son was tightly within her grasped, and he was not showing any sign of escaping from her grasped.

Miyuki was a good insurance.

"Aside from me wanting to kill the entirety of the Ichijou clan, it changes nothing." Tatsuya drown the win that his mother provided him before swiping the one in his mother's hand. "You are still my mother, and the man that you use as a donor means nothing to me."

Tatsuya then pushed her into the table in front of him.

Maya stayed bend over on the table, lust filling her eyes at the sound of her son discarding his pants.

"You told me that my father wasn't able to satisfy you." Maya released a small yelp when he felt a firm slap right on her ass. "I hope the son is more to your liking." Maya shivered a bit when she felt her ass and cunt being drench in wine, but the excitement that she was feeling of what would come next drown any emotion that she was feeling at the moment.

As Tatsuya said, the identity of his father was of no consequence.

He was her son, and that was all the facts her son needed.

 _ **(Saegusa Kouichi) (Mayumi fans, don't read beyond this line. This part of the story is what made me put an M-rating in this drabble.)**_

Saegusa Kouichi knew that his former fiancée would be the death of him.

He knew this as a fact as he knew that the sun would rise and the moon would set.

He had resigned himself to the fate of dying at the hands of his former beloved, and now the object of his obsession.

Kouichi had accepted his fate, but he wasn't prepared on how he was going to be executed.

In the prison that Maya ceremoniously threw him, Kouichi watched as the door – and the only exit and entrance of the prison – opened and a familiar figure emerge and entered the prison.

Kouichi was shock that the figure was not Maya.

Maya was the only one visiting him in the past month, gloating and mocking him.

The person that entered the prison was her eldest daughter, Mayumi.

But their was something wrong with her daughter.

He knew her daughter enough to know that she would never wear a dress that would outright show that much skin in the chest area, or a dress that was almost skin-tight.

Furthermore, her daughter did not like Neo-Victorian fashion.

Looking closely at the figure, Kouichi's eyes widen momentarily at the sight of his daughter's eyes.

Her daughter's eyes were not in their usual shade.

Those eyes that her daughter had right now were darker in shade.

Right there and then, Kouichi knew that this being that wore his daughter's face and body was not her daughter.

She was someone else.

She was someone he knew.

The not-Mayumi sat across him, just within arm's reach, but his restraints were preventing him from moving or speaking. The Spiritual shackles that Tatsuya placed on him were just to tight for him to physical break. The room that he was in was not helping him either.

In fact, the entire room prevented him from using magic.

Not-Mayumi gave Kouichi a smile that he had only seen in one person before.

She then spoke with a voice that he was very familiar with.

"Evening Kouichi-kun." The voice that came out of not-Mayumi's mouth was the voice of Yotsuba Maya.

If looks could kill, the glare that Kouichi regarded her would be enough to kill her three times over.

"Your daughter's body is quite fitting for me." Not-Mayumi – Maya- stated mockingly as she closed her arms around her chest area, giving Kouichi an eyeful of her – of his daughter's - cleavage. "She's a bit short for my taste, but she is healthy enough to bare a few children."

Maya gave her former fiancée a triumphant look. "You always enjoyed gambling, Kouichi-kun. You never played anything safe, and you are suffering for it." Maya- in Mayumi's body - mock her former flame. "By the way, I have told you this before but I must reiterate in order for your situation to sink in, you are declare dead, your sons are also dead, and your entire clan is disgraced, and your oldest daughter is now the head of your family."

Maya gave her former fiancée a smug look. "Or should I say I am now the head of the Saegusa clan." Maya laughed at the outrage look Kouichi gave him.

"Your daughter is just like you, a gambler. She crawled all the way to me, begging for the Yotsuba to assist them in maintaining their position in the Ten Masters Clan. Mayumi-san offered quite a lot, including her body and soul. I, of course, accepted her offer." Raising her hand to Kouichi's cheek, Maya graze his flesh with her sharp nails, causing a slight cut on the former Saegusa Patriarch's cheek.

"If it means anything, for a Deadman, the Saegusa family is still part of the Ten Masters Conference." Maya informed her with a cruel look in her eyes. "Unfortunately, your daughter's life was the payment that I took. A payment that she was very willing to pay."

Maya rose from her seat and casually captured the lips of her former fiancée, bestowing upon him a deep kiss, with the use of his daughter's body.

Kouichi did not know whether to feel repulsed or satisfied with the sendoff that he was receiving.

Maya broke the kiss and stared at her former fiancé, eyes crazed but satisfied.

"You are going to die today, Kouichi-kun." Maya said with sincerity before turning around to make her way to the exit. "And before you die, I want you to see and experience hell, just like I did all those years ago."

A screen appeared before Saegusa Kouchi.

The screen showed him and Maya, in their mid to late-twenties, he could not remember, fucking like animals.

Kouichi remember this as a moment of weakness between them.

Kouichi then witness Maya giving birth to her infamous son.

Realization dawned upon him like a tsunami.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya was his son.

He was his son with Maya.

The video continued as Kouichi watched, in both disgust and outrage, as Maya allowed her son, their son, to fuck her in every which way.

A ten years old child was fucking the woman of his dreams, and said woman was begging for more.

Maya was shouting to the heavens that their son was all but superior to him as a man.

Kouichi sat as he watched hours upon hours of footage of Maya fucking their son.

He watched as the woman that he loved, the woman the he never stop loving, the woman that had always occupied his darkest dreams and desires get fuck by the son that he never knew he had.

Kouichi's outrage increase when he witnessed Maya's sister, Shiba Miya, and successor, Shiba Miyuki, fucking her as well separately.

The footage of the young girl all but raping Maya filled him with anger.

The footage of her twin dominating her filled him with rage.

The way Maya moan and scream in pleasure merely added to his growing rage.

His mind was screaming, raging that the one who should have been fucking Maya was her.

The former Saegusa watched, unable to close his eyes, as his former fiancée participate in a threesome between their son and his fiancée.

The sight of Maya being fuck in both of his orifice, cunt and ass, by the two children filled his thoughts.

The image of her being fuck in all of three holes, cunt, ass, and mouth, by Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Miya of all people soon followed

His erection throbbed in both lust and fury.

After what seems like days of watching his former lover getting fuck by three of her closest family members, Kouichi bared witness as his oldest daughter prostrate herself before his former lover. Kouichi witnessed her daughter, Mayumi, begged and plead for assistance from their rivals

Maya granted her request, for a price.

And Kouichi watched as the Yotsuba's extract the price from his dear daughter.

Mayumi walked into a long robe, only a robe covering her body.

Mayumi glanced at those in the room, shame evident on her face. The new Saegusa Matriarch then dropped the robe that she was wearing, showing her bare bodies to the four Yotsubas in the room.

The four Yotsuba's looked at her, before Tatsuya was the first to claim her.

Tatsuya was not, in any way, gentle with her daughter. He fucked her as if she was nothing more than a lower being than her. He took her roughly, he took her repeatedly, he deposited his seeds down her throated, her cunt, and her ass so many times, Kouichi himself lost count on how many times she was defiled by the boy.

After Tatsuya had his fill, Miyuki took her turn.

The Young Princess was even more rough when she fucking his daughter. With a phallic made out of ice, Kouichi watched as the future Head of the Yotsuba brutally rape his daughter.

Miyuki did not rape her mouth, as she seems to take joy in hearing Mayumi scream and moan in both pain and pleasure.

After Miyuki had her turn, her mother, Miya, indulge herself with the already battered body of his daughter.

Miya, was more thorough with her cruelty towards his daughter. With Tatsuya and Miyuki, they just fucked his daughter as if she wasn't a human being. Miya fucked his daughter as if she was an animal to be tamed. And his daughter was tame by the eldest Yotsuba twin. After Miya had her turn, Mayumi was only barking and mewling while different toys were shoved into her orifice.

After Miya, Maya took Mayumi for a ride.

Unlike her family, Maya was strangely gentle with his daughter. She comforted her as her mind recover, before making sweet and gentle love with her.

Kouichi could tell that Mayumi had preferred her treatment from Maya than the treatment that she received from the other Yotsubas.

When Maya finished making love towards Mayumi, the two women gazed at each other.

Maya gave Mayumi a mother look, while Mayumi gazed at her with broken eyes that were enough to break his heart.

They broke his daughter. In a manner that was very similar to the tragedy four decades ago.

Kouichi then watched as the motherly look in Maya's eyes vanished as she and his daughter were surrounded with a silver light.

When the light subsided, Maya collapsed on the bed where his daughter was raped.

His daughter, on the other hand, rose from the bed, her body covered with bruises, sweet, and bodily fluids.

His daughter then looked at the camera, her eyes now identical to Maya's.

Maya just showed the defilement and murder of his daughter to him. Maya had also shown how she took the husk of her daughter's body and made it her own.

As the poison claim his life, the last thing Kouichi saw was the son that he had hoped to have with Maya make love to the body of his favorite child and daughter, all the while the voice that was begging for more was the voice of his beloved Maya.

The eyes that were filled with love and lust was directed at their son as he made love towards her, in the body of his daughter.

Saegusa Kouichi knew that he would die at the hands of his former fiancée. It was going to be his punishment for failing her.

But the way he died by her hands was just too cruel.

* * *

 _ **While writing this, I have a splitting and painful headache, so I hope you guys understand why I'm wrote this hot mess and did not bother checking for errors. MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!**_


End file.
